Lucien Walker
__INDEX__ Luke Whitman Walker ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger und Bassist der Punkrock-Band "The Summer Obsession" sowie der frühere Frontmann der Punkrock-Band "Start Trouble". The Trouble Is... / Start Trouble Walker gründete die Band "The Trouble Is..." und änderte den Bandnamen später aufgrund rechtlicher Probleme in "Start Trouble". Die Band tourte mit American Hi-Fi, um ihr Release "Every Solution Has Its Problems" zu promoten, das 2004 von Sony auf dem Markt gebracht wurde. Bed Destroyers Walker und Allan "Fin" Levall von Start Trouble gründeten eine neue Band mit dem Namen "Bed Destroyers." Die Band spielte einen Mix aus Rap, Electronica und Rock. The Summer Obsession 2004 gründeten Walker und Leavell "The Summer Obsession", wobei Walker diesmal statt Bass am Keyboard stand. Die Gruppe begann im Sommer 2004, die ersten Songs zu schreiben. Im gleichen Sommer besuchte die Band eine Myspace-Aprty, auf der sie den Gründer Tom Anderson trafen. Anderson gefiel die Musik, und so machte er The Summer Obsession zu einer der ersten MySpace-Bands. 2005 konnte die Band einen Gig auf einer Seitenbühne der Warped-Tour landen. Die Bandmitglieder luden Walkers Jeep voll und fuhren von Jacksonville nach Indianapolis, wo sie feststellen mussten, dass die Bühne abgesagt worden war. Da sie nicht nach hause zurückkehren wollten, fuhren sie einfach weiter nac los nageles, wo sie hofften, einen Plattenvertrag zu bekommen. Zu dieser Zeit durchlebte die Band eine harte Zeit: sie waren obdachlos und stahlen sogar Essen, um zu überleben. Nach einigen Monaten mit 8-stündigen Übungssessions und zahllosen Showcases nahm Virgin Records die Band unter Vertrag. Im Juli 2005 ging The Summer Obsession mit Producer Josh Abraham (Velvet Revolver, Pink) und dem Toningenieur Ryan Williams (Rage Against the Machine, Outkast) in Studio. Später stieß Chris Wilson zur Band, und im Jahr 2006 erfolgte das Release von "This Is Where You Belong". Im January 2007 verließ die Virgin Records und produzierte die EP 'We're Not Virgins Anymore'. Im Jahr 2008 brachte The Summer Obsession die Single 'We Are All Telepathic' heraus. Ende 2009 wurde die Band umgebaut. Der Titel der neuen CD, die am 31. März 2010 vorgestellt wurde, lautet "Believe Nothing Explore Everything". Allegiance To The Fire Am 29. Oktober 2007 gründete Walker gemeinsam mit den ehemaligen TSO-Mitgliedern Chris Wilson und Fin Leavell "Allegiance To The Fire (ATTF)". Spter stieß Gitarrist CJ zur Band. Mehr eine Lebenseinstellung als eine Band, lag der Fokus bei diesem Projekt auf dem Gesetz der Anziehungskraft und den Manifestationen der Seele.8 Die band existiert nicht mehr, die Mitglieder fanden statt dessen wieder als "The Summer Obsession" zusammen. Gods Paparazzi Kurz nach ATTF erfand Walker den Namen "Gods Paparazzi". Nach eigener Aussage fiel ihm der Name ein, als er ein Gewitter beobachtete und bemerkte, dieses sehe aus wie "Gottes Paparazzi". Er veröffentichte seine ersten Songs auf MySpace und produzierte weiterhin Musik. Gods Paparazzi bedient kein festgelegtes Musikgenre. Walker veröffentlichte Rock, metal, Rap, Techo und begann auch, andere Musiker zu unterstützen. Christian TV (JMSN) ist einer seiner bekanntesten Mitstreiter. Die beiden produzierten unter dem gemeinsamen Namen GPCTV Musik. Walker stieß schnell zur Band von Christian TV, und ist auch im ersten Videorelease von "When She Turns 18" zu sehen. Des weiteren stand Walker mit CTV in der Fox-Fernsehshow "So You Think You Can Dance" zu sehen. Gods Paparazzi brachte das 333 Mixtape heraus, auf dem verschiedene Künstler zu hören sind, z.B. Charli XCX, Millionaires (Band), sowie Blood on the Dance Floor (Band). Weitere Kooperationen Walker ist auch unter den Namen Gods Paparazzi bekannt und hat mit Künstlern gearbeitet wie z.B. The Deftones, Alkaline Trio, Filter, The Perfects, Elliot Yamin, Jeffree Star, Christian TV, Elisa Jordana, From First to Last, Ace Enders, Lorene Drive, Sugar Ray, Ashlee Simpson, Peter Gallagher, Marti Fredrickson, Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging: Confessions of Georgia Nicolson, Rob Roy, Five Finger Death Punch, Red Handed, Love Arcade, The Blacklist Club, Alaina Alexander, Black Veil Brides, Millionaires, Blood on the Dance Floor, Donni, Korn, Lakewet, Petey Plastic. Weblinks *[http://www.myspace.com/thesummerobsession Offizielle The Summer Obsession Myspace Seite] *Gods Paparazzi: 333 Mix Tape *Homepage von Lucian Walker Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann